The term computer-aided design (CAD) generally refers to a broad variety of computer-based tools used by architects, engineers, and other construction and design professionals. CAD software is often used to prepare a CAD model or models representing frame structures such as buildings. A CAD model may represent a frame structure using model elements representing structural members, such as steel or aluminum beams connected using some form of end treatment. The CAD model can incorporate representations of physical elements, such as columns, beams, and the like that will be included in the structure. Frame structures generally fall into one of three general categories: internal, external or modular. Drawings prepared from such a CAD model can be used in the actual physical construction of the corresponding structure. The CAD model may be prepared and edited by various individuals, including architects and structural engineers.
As part of a design stage or after a design is completed, a structural analysis is typically performed on a structure. Structural analysis can include the computation of deformations, deflections, or internal forces on and within solid and non-solid structures based on information such as a structure's geometry, applied loads and material properties of physical elements making up the structure. The resulting information incorporates data from performing the structural analysis and can incorporate, for example, displacements, axial forces, bending moments, shear forces, stresses, load reaction information, and other information. Result information can also incorporate a history of result information over time.
As known in the prior art, modern design software methods take design requirements into account and indicate whether the proposed design meets the design requirements. The design software provides numerical output values for comparison to numerical design requirement input values so the user can readily see whether and how the design is unacceptable or is over-designed. However, the software of the prior art does not allow a user to efficiently and accurately create a new frame structure by adjustment of specific design parameters.
Still further, recent advancements in the art provide a method for the semi-automated generation of frame members in a CAD model which includes receiving a set of desired attributes for a new frame member and a selection of an element of the solid model assembly. For example, the placement of new frame members may be specified by a selection of an edge or an intersection of surfaces in the solid model assembly. These methods also include generating the new frame member having the desire attributes and placing the new frame member in the CAD model. Additionally, the new frame member may be associated with the element of one or more solid modeling assemblies. Subsequent modifications made to the elements of the solid model assembly are then used to update any frame members associated with a modified element. However, the user constructs a frame by selecting elements of an existing solid model assembly in the CAD model rather than forming and defining new connections.
Based on the foregoing there is a need for a system and method to efficiently and accurately create new frame structures by adjustment of specific design parameters. The present invention overcomes prior art shortcomings by accomplishing these critical objectives.